Girly
by Princess harvest
Summary: It was another day for Lillian, so she decides to drop by on her best friend Hiro and hang out with him. When they visit Yun s Tea house she noctices how girly Hiro can be at times. (HiroxLillian hinted, Oneshot)


**Well, when I started out writing Harvest Moon they were AWFUL and I ended up deleting them... I wanted to make up for those Awful Stories that I made. Well here it is.**

* * *

Lillian sighed getting out of her comfy bed in the cozy little farm-house she lived in. Sun peeking out of the window. Stretching getting out of bed putting on her work clothes, leaving the house for another day of work on Konahanna farm. Greeted with the long field of crops and rich soil layed out before her. Starting of by walking over to the strawberries.

_Meanwhile..._

Hiro`s morning started by Ayame waking him up immediately and cooking Ayame brefeast , which was today pancakes. Chatting at the table and Ayame often taunting her apprentice. When finished Ayame got up to work while Hiro clean up and, walking to his desk opening his complicated medical books absorbing every word written onto the pages of the thick book. Studying what was minutes to him, yet for others 2 hours exact. So in a way 120 minutes to him.

But that 2 hours was interrupted by his friend Lillian.

"Hiro!"

"Oh Lillian what are you doing here at Eight Am!?" Hiro asked shocked not aware of how long he was studying.

"Hiro... It`s Eleven Thirty." She stated, purple eyes confused.

"Oh! Really? I thought it was still early!" He quickly said embarrassed.

"Why what were you doing?" Lillian asked thinking of what he would do at this time in the morning.

"I was reading in my medical books." He told her smiling.

"How can you study that long?" She asked amazed by how long it was studying. "My brain would have shut down if that I studied that long..." She said. Well Lillian hated studying and usually liked working with Animals.

"Lillian..." Hiro sighed at his friends short attention span, "Your brain wouldn`t shut down. Knowing you, you would just leave to do what you want to, and it is also called working for what you want." Hiro said closing the book.

"Oh, sorry. You know what I mean." She said , then remembered why she came there. "Hey do you want to hand out at Yun`s Tea house with me?"

"Oh, if Ayame is okay with it." He said with the small smile.

"I`M FINE WITH IT! YOU KIDS JUST HAVE FUN!" Ayame shouted from the bottom only hearing what Hiro had said.

"Come on. You heard what the doctor had said!" Lillian giggled pulling the doctor`s apprentice with her along.

_Time Skip_

The two sat together drinking the Green tea. Lillian looked towards Hiro. She noticed how his at the best of manners. While she was very as she put, not so much... Now that she thought of it, Hiro was very polite (and girlish). He was polite, he was mistaken for one a few times*, the way he talked, he was motherly to her and the kids in both towns, (and not to mention the time Ayame put him in a dress!)

Lillian put down her cup and looked at Hiro. "Hey Hiro..."

"Yes Lillian?"

"Have you ever noticed how, your very girly?" She stated bluntly.

"W-what?" He asked shocked of the words coming out of his best friend (and crush`s) mouth

"Think about it! Your very motherly, your manners rival a queen, and Ayame had put you in a-" Lillian was cut off by her best Friend.

"Please don`t finish that sentence!"

"You know what I mean." She said stopping to giggle at her embarrassed best friend.

"I`m shocked you would say that!"

"Sorry... Sorry... It was just a dumb thought! Let go!"

Hiro sighed, finishing his Tea, " It`s okay... But. I am not girly!"

Lillian rolled her eyes laughing, "What ever you say~"

Hiro growled in anger, "Lillian I`m serious!"

"So am I!" She laughed unable to hold it in.

"Ugh..." Hiro sighed, at his friend`s laugh.

_Time Skip_

Hiro being the gentlemen he is walked Lillian home, (even after she made fun of him).

"Hey Lillian..." He asked giving one try to let her know how he felt.

"Yeah?" She asked raising a brow.

"I-I... Never mind!" He quickly closed the sentence.

Lillian giggled at his friends blush but did wonders what he had to say.

Hiro turns in the direction of the clinic walking in to be faced by a curios Ayame studying his face.

She asked him, " What? You finally kiss Lillian?"

He sighed at Ayame`s childlike teasing walking back up to study with his Medical books.

_With Lillian_

Giggling at the fact of how silly he is she remembered something. She opened a little wood chest under her bed and look through the pictures inside. Pulling out the one she was looking for she laughed.

It was Hiro in a dress.**

* * *

*** If you watched Ouran high school host club you know Haruhi and Hiro look alike!**

****In the Japanese version of the game Ayame makes Hiro wear a dress! XD**


End file.
